Araya's day off
by DestinyHyuuga
Summary: Araya gets the day off....what will happen when she has no mission to complete and is free to do what she wants? KibaXOC


Disclaimer no Jutsu!

I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't have to write fan-fics  
I don't own this story It's Aya's, but she doesn't have an account

* * *

Araya was awakened by something cold moving around her face. She opened her eyes to see Odd standing over her.

"Hi boy!" she said cheerfully. Odd licked her in the face then jumped to the ground. Araya got out of bed, put on a change of cloths and went into the kitchen to have breakfast. Her mom and dad greeted her, and then ran out the door to their missions. Araya found bacon on the counter and split it with the two dogs. After they had eaten Araya looked at the calendar to see her mission for the day.

"NO MISSIONS Today?!" She yelled frustrated. She thought back to the day before:

Flash Back

"I'm sorry to say that tomorrow we won't be meeting. Lord Hokage has given Team 9 the day off." Howl said smiling.

"THE DAY OFF?!" the three girls yelled.

"Yep, You've done well." Howl brought out his Come Come book and began reading. "It's late." He said. "I'm going home."

End Flash Back

Araya sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

"Let's go visit Akamaru!" Odd said wagging his tail.

Araya smiled "Oh, so that's you're idea of a day off is it?" She shook her head. "Okay let's go. I'll walk you over there." The three came outside into the empty streets and began their walk to Kiba's house. Along the way they saw Naruto walking down the street. "Hi Naruto!" Araya yelled and waved. Odd took off towards Naruto and jumped on him.

"Hi Araya, Odd, Orrick!" Naruto greeted "You guys off today too?" He asked

"Ya," Araya said yanking Odd off.

"Hey, this is great! You wanna have ramen with me latter?" Naruto asked "I'll invite Tilee and Destiny too."

Araya nodded. "What time?"

"Around 5:30" he said.

"Got ya!" Araya said. "Come on boys." The two friends set off in different directions. Latter when they reached Kiba's house Araya said to go on ahead. "Tell Kiba to send you over to the ramen shop at 5:30." They nodded and Odd took off into the back yard.

"Are you trying to avoid him?" Orrick asked.

Araya didn't answer, it was a sorrowful yes. She wanted some time away from him. They were friends but she knew Kiba liked her. It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just he needed a little sense knocked into him.

Orrick nodded "I understand. I'll make sure he doesn't run off looking for you."

"Thank you," Araya said and took off. She had decided to take a walk. At noon she's meet up with Ti-chan, and Destiny-chan. And at 5:30 she'd have ramen with Naruto. Later that day around 11:00 Araya lept up in a tree in the forest to take a nap, but then she smelt something. Sasuke!she thought. She reached for her kuni bag but remembered that she had left it at home. She found a rock on the ground below and grabbed that. She lept back into the trees and searched for Uchiha. She found him throwing kuni at a tree. He seemed angry. She looked at the rock in her hand then back at him and smirked. She threw the rock and hit Sasuke in the head. He paused, Araya started to laugh but covered her mouth.

"To late!" Sasuke shouted. He had heard her and looked in her direction. "Fire style fireball jutsu!" he yelled. Araya jumped out of the way and rushed out of the forest, as she did she heard him yell "I'm gonna kill you!" Araya found a hollow tree and hid in it. She knew Sasuke wouldn't see her, even with the Sharingan. Then something happened.

"Araya?" She knew that voice all to well. "Araya it's Kiba!" he yelled, looking around out side the hollow tree. The three dogs were with him. Suddenly Sasuke landed next to Kiba.

"Hey" Sasuke said. "You looking for Araya? If you are I'll help you."

Kiba nodded "Okay."

Araya smacked herself in the face. "Now what?" she whispered. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Araya shouted. Thousands of Arayas ran off in different directions. Odd, Orrick, Kiba and Akamaru knew which one was the real one and followed it. Sasuke started fighting all of them and got left behind. Araya ran as fast as she could. Soon she reached the streets of Konaha. She stopped in the middle of the street wondering where to go. Suddenly, someone grabbed her rist. In fear she swung round thinking it was Sasuke, but Kiba caught her swing.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" he asked. Araya gave Odd and Orrick a dirty look. "They have nothing to do with this!" Kiba shouted angrily. " You're not leaving till you tell me –"

"Because you're an idiot!" Araya shouted out. Kiba let go, he was surprise, and confused. "You make fun of other people, especially Naruto. He has no family, how does he survivedo you think? You keep teasing him about how he's weak and stupid, but he survives without any friends or family. You live with people who care about you, but he lives alone." She paused feeling a little guilty. "Get it? Understand?" Tears rolled down her face.

Kiba's expressing changed. He walked up to her and wiped her tears away "I understand." He said. "I was stupid. I…shouldn't have said those things." He wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.

She hugged him back "I'm sorry I yelled." Araya said.

"It's okay, I yelled too." Said Kiba. Suddenly a kuni flew towards Araya. Kiba pushed her out of the way and took the hit.

"KIBA!" Araya yelled. She turned to Sasuke. "You!" She growled.

Kiba yanked the kuni out and stood up. "Let's take him down."

"Odd, Orrick!" Araya yelled. The dogs got next to each other in a pose. Araya jumped on top of them saying "Man Beast over clone!" The dogs transformed into humans. "Ready!"

"Akamaru!" Kiba said getting on all fours. Akamaru jumped on his back. "Man Beast over clone!" He said and Akamaru turned into Kiba's clone. "Let's go!"

"Piercing Fang!" They shouted. All five went hurtling towards Sasuke, who was torn to shreds. They dropped Sasuke off at the hospital and took off towards Kiba's house. They said their goodbyes then Araya and the dogs took off to the ramen shop. There, she met up with Tilee, Destiny and Naruto. She apologized for being late and explained what had happened, leaving out a lot of parts. They talked and timed Naruto on how fast he could eat. Later she sat on her roof and watched the full moon with Odd and Orrick. She sang Passion softly to put them to sleep. It was said latter that Kiba and Naruto had become friends. They still fought and argued, but , they were friends.

* * *

Authors notes:

For any of you who didn't read the top this was not written by me! Aya-chan wrote it, I just type and post them for her . I will gladly send any reviews or messages to Aya-chan. And Aya if you ever get where you don't want these posted or if you change one just notify me and I'll delete/fix it.


End file.
